


Omnic Obsessive Love: Various Yandere Omnics X Intersex Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Intersex, Intersex Reader, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg?, Normal Pregnancy?, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Yandere, robot dick, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is a hermaphrodite cross dresser. He works in a maid cafe. What happens when Omnics fall for the very accepting human.(Reader is both male and female something new I am trying)
Relationships: Bastion (Overwatch)/Reader, Bob/reader, Maximilian/Reader, Omnic/Reader, Tekhartha Mondatta/Reader, Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro

(Name's) POV) 

My name is (Name) and I am a man and woman and I work at a maid cafe as a woman.I was born with all sex organs of a male and female. I got by both he and she. I did not mind really. I am getting ready for work, I get my hair wavy and put up then I slip on my uniform. It was a bit sexy maid uniform. I slip on my heels and head out. I do not have breasts, so I look like a very flat chested female when I am dressed as my female side. 

I made it to work and head in punching in. 

"Thank God you are here (Name)." My friend Lily says (If you are named lily change this to luna) 

"What is Mike hitting on you again?" I tease her. 

"No! An Omnic and Business man booked out the entire cafe and they are asking for you." She says. "The Boss is sending me home." 

I was shocked but nodded and get out there that is where I see a Omnic in on of the booths and a dark skin male. I walk over to them. 

"Hello Gentleman is there anything I can get you?" I ask them with a smile. 

"Coffee, black." The man says. 

"Nothing for me, thank you (Name)." He says 

he knew my name that is odd. We never get Omnics in here. "Be right back with that." I say and turn on my heel I get the coffee and set it down. 

But I notice something the Omnic watched me the entire me. I was a little creep out. 

"Get something for yourself." The Omnic speaks. 

I do that and he tells me to sit next to me. I am confused greatly by this as I sip my (Hot beverage). 

"So tell me (Name) how long have you been seeing Mondatta." The Omnic speaks. 

I freeze. "How do you know that?" I ask looking at him. 

"We have been watching Mondatta for sometime and that is when we see you." The Man says. "We see you coming and going from him so many times." 

I smile. "He is helping me find inner peace." I say simply. 

"Is that all." The Omnic says. 

"Yes, it is sir." I tell him. 

"Please call me, Max." He says and I look at him and shake my head. 

"I am sorry Sir, it is against work policy." I say.

My boss was gesture over and the man and Max look at him. 

"Please call him what he wants you to" My boss says and I look at him shocked but nodded my head. 

"Alright Max." I say and return my attention to Max. 

"You will meat me tonight for dinner." He says almost like an order. "A dress will be dropped off at your apartment." 

"Excuse me!?" I ask standing up. "I am sorry but I will do no such thing." 

"You will." He presses. "Unless you want to be fired." 

I looked at my boss and he looks away. 

"Ah yes I forgot, Your boss has sold me his business he will stay as manager but you are now my employee. And I wish to get to know you better." He tells me. 

I stare at him and force a smile on. "Of Course, Max." I say and he dismisses me for rest of the day and I quickly left. 

What the hell is going on? and Who the hell does he think he is. I press my hand to my heart and take deep even breaths I can get through this it is just dinner. At least I hope it is just dinner.


	2. Can't Be Bought

(Name's POV) 

I made it back to my apartment and panted. I had been brought home by body guards. On the order of my new boss. What the hell is going on. I was told to stay in my apartment. I had no choice as they were standing right out of my apartment. What the hell? I sigh and call Mondatta, but hang up before he answers. What if he tap my phone? What if he is keeping an eye on me with these goons. I shake my head. I just flick on some holo vids and start to make lunch for me. 

After I ate lunch I cleaned up and then there was a knock on my door. I open it t see another guard with a dress bag. "For you for Mr. Maximilian." He says and hands it to me. 

I did not say anything and close the door. I open the box and there was a stunning dress that looked that it could fit me like a glove and it is made of silk. Not to mention there was no tag on it it anywhere which means it was hand made. I shake my head and guess I should get ready. I also notice that there is a new pair of heels and matching jewelry and purse. 

"If he thinks I can be bought he has another thing coming." I say. 

-Meanwhile With Max-

I was sitting watching (Name), she did not know that I was watching him, how could she, she did not know about the hidden cameras. I remember when I learned of her. She was on footage just like this visiting Mondatta many times. When I finally saw it, I was stunned by her beauty. She was so stunning and perfect. I knew she was the one for me. I had Talon look into her and I learned many things about her. But not as much as I needed. 

I need to know everything about her and I will not stop until I know everything and she is mine. So today I went with Akande to her place of work and bought it. Just so I can have a part of her all to myself. And now here I am getting ready for dinner with her. I could not wait to finally be able to have some one on one times with her. 'I had bought her and amazing dress and it was hand made. I made sure everything suited her it was even her favorite color and I knew she will be mine soon. 

I watch her go into the bathroom the only place I did not put any cameras. She came out in a dress which was not the one I bought for her. I clenched my fist as she threw the dress, heels, jewelry, and purse into the trash. She is rejecting a gift I gave her! Humans are supposed to be simple they want nice things and if they get these things they are happy right? It makes no sense that she would throw them away. 

(IT IS BECAUSE SHE/HE CANNOT BE BOUGHT!)


	3. Just Dinner.. Right?

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Name's POV) 

I made it out of the apartment and was escorted to the restaurant. It was the best one and it takes months to get reservations. How long was Max planning this. I get in and looked around, no one is here just a team of waiters, Max, And a string Violinist. I swallow hard and was stunned he walked over to me and held out his arm for me. I reluctantly take it. 

"You are not wearing the dress I had special order for you." He tells me. 

"I cannot be bought Max." I tell him. 

He did not say anything and pulled out my chair for me, I sit down in the chair opposite the one he pulled out. He sighs which I have no idea how an omnic can sigh. I looked at him as he sits in the chair he had pulled out for me. 

"You look lovely my dear." He tells me. 

"Thank you." I say looking back at him. 

"I may not be able to eat but I want you to be comfortable enough around me to eat, Order anything you like." He says. 

I nodded my head. 

The waiter walked over. "What would you like to start out with?" He asks. 

"The pasta, served table side." I ask and water.

"Nonsense." Max interrupts. "She will have red wine, moiroe, 1898. The bottle." 

I looked at him with a glare. "I hate when others order for me." I say and look at the menu. 

"After that I will have the steak rare." I say and hand the menu back. 

"Very good choice miss." He says. 

I nodded and he left. 

"You are quite a unique human." He tells me. 

"What do you mean by that Max?" I say. 

"Most humans I have met have been bought so easily, but you claim to not be able to be bought." He comments. "We will have to see if that is true." 

"It is true and no matter what you buy me I will not be bought." I tell him. 

"What about the life of your boyfriend." He says. 

I freeze. 

(Maximilian's POV) 

I see her freeze and I knew that she was truly dating Mondatta. "You did think I would find out you were lying?" 

She looks away. 

"All I ask is a few things my dear." I tell her. "To open up to me, obey within reason, for you to accept my gifts, and to get to know me." 

"And if I do not?" She asks. 

"I will have Mondatta killed." 

"Who are you?" She demands. 

"I am Maximilian, a simple businessman and the Omnic that will be your husband." I say and she stared at me shocked. 

"That will never happen." She says. 

"We shall see." I comment. "Come sit on my lap."

She looks at me and stood up and sat on my lap. I warped an arm around her waist and then her food came. I watched as she ate and slowly start to stroke her thigh. She bit her lip and tried to ignore me. I watched her and knew that I could not go to far if I did Not want to push her away. So I stopped and then she continue to eat. After dinner I took her back to her apartment. 

"I will have you moved into a safer location tomorrow." I inform her. 

"What are you going to make me stop working as well?" She snaps. 

"No, I know you love your job and I will not take them from you." Yet. "I will just have eyes on you at work at all time, making sure no one hits on you." 

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever Max." She says and goes into her apartment and I would smirk if I could. 

She is on the way of being mine, soon. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!] 

[And side note, I published this before it was done so had to get rid of it, I hope you all still enjoyed even with the stories cock tease?]


	4. Runaway

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and in this reader runs away! Hope You Enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I packed only a back pack and ran, I had no choice. I did not want to be with Maximilian and I could not risk it. I ran and made my way to the temple. I made sure no one would notice. I had found the cameras. There was none in my bathroom though and I was able to get out. I made it to temple. I bang on the doors and waited. The door opens and I see Mondatta I fall into his arms and sob and he strokes my back. 

"It is okay, my love." He tells me. "What is wrong?"

I told him through my sobs and he brought me into the temple. He said I could stay with him. I nodded and he brought me to the kitchen and made me some tea. I drank it and he took my hands in his hand. 

"I wish you would have told me before you had to run." He tells me. 

"I am sorry Mondatta." I say holding his hand. "I was worried you would have been killed." 

He nods. "I know this, but I do not fear death, what I fear is for you, I love you and do not want to be in this world without you."

I stared at him he never said I love you before I blush. "I love you too." I say back and I meant it. 

He smiles and pulls me into his lap. I blush and look at him kissing his metal plate cheek. Only problem with Omnics you cannot really kiss them. 

(Which I would not mind I do not like making out that much with someone I am in love yes because it is the connection, but a tongue is just so weird to my mouth. But then again I also love because I have a oral fixation I love sucking on things so I am torn! XD) 

(Mondatta's POV) 

I looked at (Name) as I am so in love with her. I knew she was the one for me and I wanted her in my life. She was was mine and the thought of loosing her, it made me so angry. I know it is not her fault at all. I knew she could do nothing wrong and I will not stand for this. I may be a for peace most of the time, but I will not stand for anyone getting in the way of me and my love. I need her and she belongs to me. 

She finishes her tear and I lead her to my- no our room and remove her clothes. She blushed and I love this her body. She does not share it with many people that she is both a man and a woman. I love it and love that she shared it with with me. I remove mine as well and we lay down in bed and I wrap my arms around her pulling her close to my chest. This is always how it was meant to be and I will never ever give it up. I will die first. 

(Well boi that may just be the case.)

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another Chapter done and OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH What is Max going to think and is Mondatta going to be dead soon! What does this mean for the Reader! All Questions answered in the next chapter I hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy m friends!]


	5. Rage And Love

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am here with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! And yes this is also another pre written chapter like the last one I just had so many ideas!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke up in bed with Mondatta and I feel he is hard pressed against me and I was not talking about his body. Well not his whole body. Omnic were able to get morning wood as well. Even though they bodies almost shut down completely in sleep they can still have dreams. I did not know this until Mondatta told me about it. I am lucky Mondatta did not lock his arm around me. I move them from around me and then move him onto his back. ... Good God he is heavy. I then get in between his legs and thank God he was naked as I take his large cock in my mouth. Omnic cock could retract back into their body. But Comes out when they want it to or when they are asleep. 

I suck gently on it, I had learned that A Omnic's cock worked just like a real one. They even had a sperm substitute. I do not know how that works. I suck on him getting him nice and wet. I then lower myself onto his cock and moan as I ride his cock. God he feels so good in me. I never want to do this one with anyone else. Slowly Mondatta began to turn back on and he looked at me in what I can only think is shock. 

"(Name)~" He moans in his robotic way. "What a pleasant surprise." 

"I wanted to mmmmm~ make you feel good~" I moan out riding him. 

Only problem with sex with an Omnic is that you can tend to get bruises. But if you truly love them it is worth it. 

"I love you Mondatta." I say riding him faster.

He nods as he could not smile. "I love you to My (Name)~" He purrs and then flips us over. "I want to fill you full of my seed~" 

He pins me down and pounds me hard and fast making me moan loudly and clench around him. 

"Harder~!" I cry out. 

He went even harder and faster and I moaned louder and gripped the head board. Lucky the wall were cement or they would probably have a dent in them. He pounded me harder and then... The bed broke. I laugh as I moan and cum hard and he cums as well with me. I look at him and he leans down and does his form of kissing me. I smile and curl into him. I love him so much and I will never ever leave him. 

(Meanwhile in your abandon apartment)

(Maximilian's POV) 

I had torn her apartment apart, she had left me, She left me! Who did she think she is! She is mine and mine alone! I be damn if I loose her. I got everyone look for her but her moron guards did not see anything and I knew she would not be as follish to go to Mondatta. I cannot stand the thought that she left me! SHE IS MINE!! MiNe alOnE nO OnE ElsE HaS a rIghT tO hEr!!! I WILL GET HER BACK sHe Is mInE!! 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
